


The Paladin/The Samurai

by RandomFanWorks



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Jaku, M/M, Overstimulation, Paladin!Aku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFanWorks/pseuds/RandomFanWorks
Summary: Based off of Me-Mime's Paladin Aku AU, Aku has entered a portal that brings him to Jack's realm. While there both he and Jack get involved with some late-night activities together.





	The Paladin/The Samurai

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Aku meets Kuni, hence why she isn't in this. My apologies if I got any of the Paladin!Aku lore wrong and any constructive criticism is always welcomed, thank you for reading!

Jack curled up against the wall as the wind howled and blew around the cave both he and Aku were in. The fire crackled and popped as Aku and Jack took turns from looking at the ceiling to the floor. Jack rested his chin on his forearms as he recalled meeting Aku or this other Aku. Like the start of most of his adventures, Jack heard about a portal that would take him back to the past. Once he reached the portal he watched as a tall black figure with horns and a red flowing cape emerged. He immediately recognized the figure to be Aku, with his sword drawn he charged at Aku. Thankfully, for Aku’s sake, it didn’t take Jack long to realize that this Aku wasn’t the one he knew. This Aku explained to him how he was also trying to find a portal to go back in time so he could stop an evil samurai from taking over the world, which led him to the portal he just exited from. When Jack went to look at the portal again it was gone, sighing Jack begrudgingly invited Aku to accompany him until they got to the nearest city or village. Aku, of course, agreed and followed Jack which led them to the cave they were in now. 

Aku cleared his throat as he pulled on the neck of his cape, “So, uh, any idea how close the nearest village is?” 

Jack closed his eyes and sighed, “No, I do not know. It hopefully isn’t too far from here.” 

“Wow, you’re that desperate to get rid of me?” Aku teased, only to be met with an icy cold glare from the samurai. 

“It may seem hard to believe, but I find it hard to enjoy the company with someone who has destroyed this land and has enslaved and killed thousands of people.” 

“Hey, this isn’t a picnic for me either. You think I like being stuck in a cave with the samurai who stole my powers?” Aku snarled. 

“I am not the samurai that stole your powers!” 

“And I’m not the Aku that sent you to this world!” 

They both glared at each other, the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. 

Jack’s gaze softened after a moment and he sighed, “My apologies, it was wrong for me to blame you for something you didn’t do. My hatred for Aku has blinded me, I should not have taken it out on you.” 

Aku gave a nod before lowering his gaze, “I am sorry that the Aku of this land has done all this.” 

“And I am sorry the samurai of your time has committed all the crimes he has.” 

Aku hummed in agreement as an awkward silence filled the air once again, Aku nervously tapped his fingers together and he and Jack tried to avoid eye contact with one another. He hated to admit it, but he’d always have had a strange attraction towards the samurai. The determination, the power, the flexibility, it was a turn-on for Aku. He watched as Jack nervously squirmed, his gi opening to reveal more of his chest. Aku swallowed thickly, it had been very few times he’d seen the samurai shirtless but every time he had a shiver of excitement would rush down his spine. 

Aku slowly stood up and made his way over to the samurai who in return, gave him a curious look. 

“Aku, are you-“ Jack was interrupted as Aku pushed him to the ground and climbed on top of him, “A-Aku! W-What are you doing!?” 

Aku just stared down at him, a lustful hunger filling his eye before Jack could do anything Aku leaned down and kissed him. Jack whimpered in shock as he placed his hands on Aku’s chest in order to push him away, just as he was about to he felt Aku lick his bottom lip and pried his tongue into the samurai’s mouth. Jack melted as he admitted a small moan, his eyes fluttering shut as Aku explored his wet cavern. He let out a gasp and broke the kiss when he felt something hard brush up against his thigh, he looked down to see Aku’s cock pressed there already leaking a trail of pre-cum. 

Jack returned his gaze up to Aku’s eyes before gently pushing him off and sitting him down. Jack took his cock in hand and slowly slicked his cock up with his pre-cum. Aku tilted his head back and moaned as he thrust his hips against Jack’s hand, he whimpered as Jack slid his hand over the tip of his cock. 

“Oh, samurai…” Aku moaned with closed eyes. 

Jack smirked and leaned down so he was at eye level with his cock, he slowly licked it up and down before sliding the head into his mouth and gently suckling on it. Aku gasped and clawed at the dirt as Jack painfully slowly slid the cock into his mouth until he was flushed against his hips. Jack started to bob his head as Aku ran his fingers through his hair, pulling out his bun to allow his raven black hair to completely drape over his shoulders. Jack moaned as he looked up at Aku with half-lidded eyes, Aku bit his lip as he stared down at Jack before giving a light thrust into Jack’s mouth. Jack gagged a little but that didn’t stop Aku as the pleasure intensified, he gripped Jack’s hair roughly and started thrusting into his mouth. Jack’s eyes widened in shock at Aku’s pace but allowed him to use his mouth like a fleshlight, he whimpered and moaned as he grabbed his cock and started stroking in into with Aku’s moments. 

Aku’s head fell back as his eyes rolled back into his skull, “Oh samurai, I’m not going to last long.” 

That was all Jack needed to hear before sucking as hard as he could, Aku screeched as he thrust even harder into Jack’s mouth. 

“Oh, oh, samurai I-I’m coming!” Aku screamed out as his seed filled Jack’s mouth. 

Jack placed his hands on Aku’s hips to steady himself as he gave a soft moan, the feeling and taste of Aku’s seed were delicious as it slid down Jack’s throat. Jack slowly pulled off with a soft pop before licking his lips and watching Aku lay breathless on the ground. Aku panted as his forearm rested on his forehead, his eyes closed and cheeks flushed red. It didn’t take long for Aku to recover however, as he smiled and lazily looked up at Jack. 

“I feel like it would only be fair to repay the favor,” he mused before sitting up and pulling Jack back into a deep kiss. 

Aku smirked and moaned, he tasted himself on Jack’s tongue as he began to unravel his gi. Jack gave a soft gasp as the cold air met his skin, his nipples hardening due to it. Aku licked his lips as he stared at Jack’s body, it wouldn’t have surprised him if the gods had purposely sculpted him for this. He was like a siren tempting Aku and calling for him to ravage and take whatever he wanted from the samurai, which he planned to do. Aku leaned down and grazed his teeth over Jack’s neck before licking down to his nipples, he sucked on into his mouth while he gripped Jack’s other pectoral muscle roughly. Jack gasped out and moaned as Aku nipped at his skin and suckled on him like a newborn babe, his claws dragging down his abdomen leaving red trails in its wake. Jack let out a small gasp as Aku cupped his member, giving it a few strokes before going even lower. 

“Come on baby, give them a good suck,” Aku whispered as he rested his middle and index finger on Jack’s lips, “Need them nice and wet so I can make you feel good.” 

Jack slowly opened his mouth and let the fingers slide inside, he hummed quietly as he sucked and swirled his tongue around them. Aku growled as he watched, his cock beginning to rise again due to the image of Jack’s beautiful pink lips wrapped deliciously around his fingers. When Aku finally deemed them wet enough he slowly pulled them out, a trail of saliva accompanying them on the way out. He slowly circled Jack’s hole, teasing it by pushing just the very tip of his finger in before pulling back. 

Jack squirmed as he looked up at Aku with pleading eyes, “What’s wrong, baby?” Aku questioned as he leaned down to lick and nip his neck. 

“Aku, p-please,” Jack whispered with a shaky breath. 

“Please what, what am I doing wrong?” 

“N-Nothing!” Jack quickly exclaimed, “This is truly amazing I just, I just need more,” he answered, flustered at what he said. 

Aku chuckled and placed a kiss on his forehead, “What do you mean by ‘more’? Do you mean this?” 

Aku slowly pushed his middle finger into Jack, causing him to moan and roll his head back, “Y-Yes Aku, j-just like that.” 

Aku laughed as he started to thrust his finger in and out of his hole, gently curling it when he felt that Jack was ready. Jack cried out and clenched around him, whimpering and biting his lip. Aku studied his expressions, trying to embed the images into his head as he slowly added the second finger and then soon after, a third finger. Jack was arching his back and gasping for breath as Aku worked his magic on him, it wasn’t until Aku hit the special bundle of nerves inside of him when he saw stars. 

“Oh gods, Aku!” 

A shiver ran down Aku’s spin as he heard the samurai call out his name, he slid out his fingers and wasted no time in thrusting his cock inside of Jack. Jack’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head has Aku snapped his hips forward, the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard throughout the cave. Aku growled as he stared down at Jack, turning him to his side and hoisting his right leg onto his shoulder. This managed the plunge him even deeper inside the of samurai, his cock brushing up against his prostate with every thrust. As Aku stared down at Jack he couldn’t help but wonder how the samurai from his timeline would be like. He wondered if he would be like this, moaning and whimpering as he got pounded into if he would cry and scream Aku’s name if he would beg for him or not. That thought alone was almost enough to make him cum, he went faster and gripped Jack’s waist hard to ground himself. 

“Oh samurai, I’m close.” 

“Jack.” 

“What?” 

Jack looked up at Aku with desperate and tear-filled eyes, “Please, call me Jack.” 

Aku stared down at him for a moment before grabbing the back of his head and pulled him up for a deep and passionate kiss. Aku then rested his hand on Jack’s cock and started to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts, Jack gasped and cried out as he clamped down onto Aku. 

“O-Oh Aku!” He cried out. 

“Oh yes Jack, yes, cum for me, cum for Aku!” 

“AKU!!” Jack screamed as long ropes of cum painted his stomach and chest, his back arched and head flung back and the waves of orgasm ran through him. 

Aku bit his lip, he was so close he just needed a few more- 

Jack groaned and whimpered underneath him as Aku continued to stroke and pound into him. 

“A-Aku, please, i-it’s too much,” Jack whimpered as he tried to pull away from him. 

“One moment Jack, just give me one moment,” Aku breathed heavily, still watching beads of cum slowly drip out of Jack’s cock. 

Jack started squirming and whimpering as Aku gently squeezed his cock, both pain and pleasure ran through his body as Aku relentlessly pounded into him. 

“I’m almost there Jack, I’m almost there, I’m almost-“ Aku then grunted and let out a loud moan, “Oh Jack, oh Jack, oh fuck, Jack!” 

Jack let out a broken moan as Aku came inside of him, he could feel it go deep inside of him, covering his walls and claiming him as Aku’s. Aku gave a couple more thrusts, making sure to milk out everything he had into the samurai before falling beside him. Jack and Aku panted, the cave now warm and reeking of sex. Jack closed his eyes and gave a satisfied sigh as he felt Aku’s seed slowly drip out of him, he then felt Aku wrap his arm around him and kissed him gently. They laid there for what felt like hours just holding and sloppily kissing each other, neither of them cared though. They were just happy to finally be able to spend a night not alone.


End file.
